Itachi's Story
by Rinaru1234
Summary: Just a Story about Itachi Sasuke and the person they Love
1. Chapter 1

Itachi POV

One night I was called to an ANBU meeting and was told I would have to kill them all if I wanted to prevent a war. Now I sit in my room thinking about my live how messed up it has been but through it all I always had my little brother Sasuke. He is so innocent he does not even know of our clan's selfish desire to rule the village hidden in the leaves and I will not tell him. I have come to a decision and went to see the Hokage. I will do it I said but I will not kill Sasuke. He knows nothing and unless you tell him he never will.

I watched Sarutobi he sat in his chair frowning. Very well he agreed but you need to do it tonight before things get of control. Hai I replied bowing low before leaving to get some sleep it was going to be a long night. When I woke up the full moon already started to rise perfect my Mangekyō is at its strongest at a full moon and tonight was a blue moon so my powers would reached their peak. I got up and went to my cupboard I opened it and found my ANBU uniform laying there mocking me and I see myself killing everyone I love...NO I have to keep my mind clear and focused. I put on my chest armour and arm plates I put my katana in its place behind my back by the end of the night there it will be stained with my family's blood. I tie my headband on my forehead I closed my eyes and clear my mind. When I opened my eyes my sharingan was active the worst and longest night of my life has began.

Sasuke's POV

I know mother will be mad I stayed out lat to practise my shuriken training and now it was becoming dark. As I ran to the compound I had the strangest feeling ...like someone was watching me I shrugged it off but I had a very bad feeling. When I reached the compound there was no lights on. Its too early for everyone to be asleep but maybe they had another secrete meeting. Yes I know of these meeting I don't know what they are about but I know my clan has them. I turned a corner WHAT I see the bodies of my clan littered all over the place t..th..they are all dead. No mother father I ran for home. Now I'm standing in front of a door shaking as I opened the door I see my parents dead bodies on the floor I run to them but stopped when I saw someone standing in the shadows. I froze. I see the person stepping out of the darkness. I looked closely hoping that I would see the killers face and hoping that my big brother would come and save me. The person turned to face me I wanted to scream but could not, when I see the persons face I relaxed it was my big brother. Itachi what is going on father and mother are dea... I did not get to finish my sentience before a shuriken sliced my shoulder. Itachi what are you doing I trailed off. It was YOU Itachi why did you do this to father and mother. To test my capacity he replied. I ran at him he punched me in the stomach and I fell to the ground.

Itachi POV

I watched Sasuke fall to the ground and guilt filled me he was innocent and he does not even know the truth. I have to keep him here and quiet. I will have to use it on him I don't want to but have to. Mangekyo sharingan.

Sasuke POV

I see Itachi's eyes change colour I know he activated his sharingan but his eyes changed that is when I heard him Mangekyo Sharingan . I froze father told me about this forbidden technique but never thought my brother would have it. The next thing I know I see only black and white and I'm outside the compound watching everyone get killed by Itachi. I could not move my legs were frozen and stuck. I did the only thing I could I screamed STOP IT ITACHI WHY ARE YOU SHOWING ME THIS BROTHER. Then I was in our house watching him kill farther and mother and then everything went black.

Itachi's POV

I cached Sasuke as he fell I took him upstairs and left him in his bead. Forgive me Sasuke I said before jumping out the window as I headed out the village I thought of all the people I killed and those that I left behind and loved. The I thought of her the only other person I could not kill the one I loved what would she do when arrived at the compound in the morning to see me what would she think what would my lover thing of me then. I just hoped that she and my little brother would be ok. I loved them oh how I loved them that was my last thought as it started to rain. I felt the rain wash my old life away it would never be the same. When I reached the gate leading out the of the village I stopped before it knowing that leaving through it will be the end I could never return not for Sasuke or for her. But I know she would look after my little brother and maybe someday I could/ would see them both again. These were my thoughts as I fled the village


	2. Chapter 2

Rinaru POV

As I walked to the compound I heard shouting at first I thought that it was one of the Uchiha's fighting again/ then I recognized the voices they my ANBU teams voices. I started to run towards the compound only to the dead bodies of everyone in the clan. As I walked I saw my commander Ibiki Morino standing in front of the compound giving orders. I ran to him.

Ibiki POV

I saw Rinaru running towards me. I don't know how I will break the news to her it would destroy her. Rinaru I said when she arrived why you don't come with me. I said as I took her to a near by bench thinking how to break the news to her. Why don't you sit down I asked. She shook her head and did as I asked. I don't know how to tell you this but last night the whole Uchiha clan was murdered. I watched her closely trying to anticipate her reaction but could not.

Rinaru POV

When I heard my commander say those words my blood ran cold and I shivered. WHAT I yelled as I jumped up. What about Sasuke and Itachi are they alright I asked. I see the look on my commander's face and began to shake. Then I heard him speak and prepared for the worst although nothing could've prepared me for what I heard him say. Sasuke is in the hospital un conches but safe and out of danger he replied. What about Itachi I asked him knowing I would regret asking. Well Ibiki replied how I said the clan was murdered they were murdered by Itachi. I did not know what to say. All I could was bow low to my commander and I left to go visit Sasuke.

Sasuke POV

When I woke up I was in a strange room. Everything was white and I saw Rinaru sitting by my bed. Suddenly all my memories cam back and I saw Itachi's face. I screamed and started to cry Rinaru walked up to me and gave me a hug. Just then the Hokage came in to talk to Rinaru and she left and I was all alone again. "What will happen to me I have no one left anymore".

Rinaru POV

"I reluctantly left with the Hokage not knowing what he will ask me but knowing that it was going to be a long day".


End file.
